


Middleground

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Domestic Violence, M/M, it goes both ways, it's not exactly abuse since they both wind each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can’t keep doing this, Matt.</p><p>This is not about love. This is not about sex. This is not even about pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middleground

And I’m just sitting here, my head pounding and my heart frozen.

We can’t keep doing this. We can’t keep doing this, Matt.

This is not about love. This is not about sex. This is not even about pain.

…

Don’t look at me like that. With that look of guilt.

You hand me a wet cloth and I wipe the blood off my face.

Don’t look at me like that.

We can’t keep doing this, Matt. It’s tearing you apart. So why are we still here?

You have options. I know you do…

…

“Stop looking at me like that, Matt.” I hiss, but you just crouch in front of me, your face unreadable with your sunglasses on.

But I know you.

“Like what?” You ask, playing dumb.

But I know you. I know under those glasses there’s a haunted look in your lavender eyes.

We went too far again.

“You fuckin’ know!” I hold the cool cloth to my aching jaw.

“I went too far, didn’t I?” It’s all you say.

“No, Matt-”

“Don’t try to lie to me, Alfie. I know you like pain, but I took advant-”

“Shut up!”

You stare at me silently.

“We both went too far, okay? We need ta’ find a balance." 

Our sighs match.

But really, Matt, we need to figure this out.

I don’t want you to leave, but I know you’re stupid enough to think I’d be safer without you.

We can’t keep doing this, Matt.

We’ve gotta find a balance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh the sweet pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427608) by [CharIy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharIy/pseuds/CharIy)




End file.
